Beginning Again
by Era LunarSea
Summary: Ok, I sux at summeries, but this story is mainly about Sirius B. and my own character.
1. Could It Be?

Authors Note: Ok, this story is about Sirius Black and my own Character. Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters except for Era and Infinity. All the other Characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memories and returns  
  
"SIRIUS, YOU CAN'T GO! Please don't go! Your all I have in this world, and I can't loose you!" Shouted Era as she looked at Sirius' back. Tears were streaming down her face. She had just found out what Sirius was planning on doing. He was going to stop Peter and Voldemort from killing the Potters.  
  
Sirius turned back around, and looked Era in the face. He stepped up close to her, and cupped her face so she would look him in his eyes. "Era, listen to me, you won't loose me. I'll come back to you, I promise! Have I evere broken a promise to you?" He implied, and Era shook her head answering his question. "See, look, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You are one of the most important people in my life. This is my fault, and I have to fix it." He sighed, and kissed away her tears. "Era, how about this, go home and wait for me. When I get home it'll just be the two of us." He implied with alittle mischivious gleem in his eyes. He lifted up her hand, and kissed the ring on her finger.  
  
Era nodded her head, and when she looked up at him one last time, he kissed her passionately. He rested his forehead againest hers, and smiled......................  
  
~* End of Flash Back *~  
  
Era was sitting in her bath tub, as she remembered that moment. It's been 14 years since that night. She had tried to convince Cornelius Fudge that Sirius wasn't the one who killed the Potters, or Peter. She loathed that name, and she also hated that when she tried to help Sirius nobody listened. They all said the same things, 'All the evidence points to him'.  
  
"Why couldn't you listen to me Sirius and just not have gone." She said to herself. Two single tears slid down her face as she looked at the ring that she still wore. Just then a tawny owl flew threw the window in her bathroom. She dropped down a letter. "What do you got there?" Era picked up the letter and on it there was 'To Era'. Curious Era opened it, when she saw the handwritting she almost dropped the letter in the water. Slowly she read the letter.  
  
To Era,  
  
I hope this gets to you. I hope that you still have Time-Freeze, and that she is well, and fit. How have you been, please forgive me for not writing sooner. I've missed you, and I was just wondering how you were doing. I haven't seen you since......what happened. I know your probably mad at me for break the promise I made you, yes I still remember the promise. I remember everything we di together, happy and sad. One other reason I am writing you is because word is that DumbleDore needs a new Astronomy Professor, and I amediately thought of you. Since you are a true Seer who specilizes in Astronomy Divination, you would be perfect for the job.  
  
Well, I hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. I still do love with all my heart.  
  
Era almost started to cry again, because she missed him so much. "Oh Sirius." She quickly got out of the tub, and wrapped her towel around her body. She walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She was so happy that Sirius was still alive and NOT in Azkaban, that she forgot that she had been angry with him for god knows how long. 


	2. Returning

Ok, the usual I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, the only characters that belong to me are Era and Infinity! PLEASE R&RFSFOk, the usual I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, the only characters that belong to me are Era and Infinity! PLEASE R&R  
  
~~~~~  
  
Era was standing in front of her closet (the ones with mirrors for doors) applying her make-up. "Well, if I'm going to go to Hogwarts again, at least I'm going to look good." She implied to herself. She had already written to Dumbledore accepting the job offer, and said she would be there soon. Era was wearing one of her favorite robes. It was Blue with silver trim. To top it off it had a moon stone, which is her favorite gem, in the center front to hold it together.  
  
"Where did I put my boots?!?!?!?" She asked to no one. Just then the same owl flew in the window, and dropped a letter onto her bed. "Now what? This had better be important or I'll be late." Era grabbed the letter, and opened it.  
  
Era,  
  
I'm so glad you decided to take the job at Hogwarts. You'll be a perfect teacher for Astronomy. I know you will. While your at Hogwarts can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Harry. He has a tendency to let trouble find him. I guess what they say is true like father like son. But really what I'm writing you for is that I want to see you Era. I miss you. I know it's been years, but I have to see you, I have to know if we........ still have a future. Please agree to see me.  
  
Love you  
  
Sirius  
  
Era didn't know what to say, she wanted to see him, to see if he was well. But she was afraid, afraid that if he saw her he wouldn't want her anymore. "God Sirius, I want to I really do, but...." Then she remembered what he use to say to her.  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
Sirius was sitting in the chair in the Library, since they were in different house. Sirius in Gryffindor, and Era in RavenClaw. Era was standing by the window. "I want to I really do! But I...."  
  
"Era, sweets, you can't say 'but' your whole life. Sometimes you just have to go with what you feel." Sirius was staring at her, and she just looked away. He sighed, and stood up to stand in front of her. "Era, you say you want to go with me, but you don't think your parents would approve. But the thing is that you will never know unless you ask. Don't be afraid to follow your heart."  
  
~* End flashback *~  
  
Era as quickly as she could she replied to the letter to Sirius agreeing to meet him while she as at Hogwarts. After the owl left she quickly grabbed her white lion cub Time-Freeze (A/N: there is a story behind the white lion, that will be explain later on. K?), and apparated to London.  
  
~* The Leaky Chauldron *~  
  
Era was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and smiled to herself. She walked in and everyone stopped to look at her. Behind the bar Tom stood and smiled at her. "Well, if it isn't the Famous Era LunarSea, Auror extraordinar." Era smiled a real smile at him, and went behind the counter to give him a hug.  
  
"Glad to see you're still here Tom. Hope everything is well." She came back around to the front of the counter. She looked around and was happy to see the place looked to same as it did 14 years ago. "I see that you didn't do any redecorating." She laughed at the look on his face, but then when he smiled she just smiled back. "As I recall the way back to my home is through the back? "  
  
She turned to walk through the back door, but stopped when Tom asked her "Where did you go, Era? We were all worried sick about you." Tom new that Sirius being caught and convicted had broken her, but she still could've stayed and helped.  
  
Era turned around, and looked at Tom, the look on her face showed him that it still hurt for her to even think about it. "I went home Tom, to New York. My brother was still there, and he needed me." After saying that she turned and walked out. She tapped the stones and the pathway to Diagon Ally was right in front of her, and she knew that coming back was something that would change her life forever. "I just hope it changes for the better." She implied to herself. 


End file.
